UnChild
by Tsaket Djewa
Summary: Eren punya pilihan, lakukan atau tidak. bukan cerita panjang lebar hanya bagai mana hidup Eren berubah karena kehadiran seorang anak yang mendadak muncul di hidupnya (semeEren x ukeLevi) #mau menuhin pair Ereri. RnR


Hei, hei, hei saya muncul lagi!

WAAA APAAAN INI BULAN PUASA BUKANNYA TOBAT MALAH BERDELUSI KAYAK GINI?!

a/n: ini fic saya kerjakan saat sedang bosan dan tidak dapet feel apa-apa. Asal tulis aja~ haha. Gw masih mencoba meramaikan pair Eren x Levi alias Ereri alias semEren x ukeLevi... saya pikir peminatnya hanya saya dan beberapa teman saya ternyata ada juga yang suka pair Ereri selain teman laknat saya. Fic yang juga dapat ide dari teman laknat saya 'coeg' yeah, teman laknat dan otaknya yang laknat. Di sini Levi lebih muda, ya LEBIH MUDA dari Eren

warn: ooc, typos, gagal paham, dkk

!: saya hanya ingin menghibur, bila fic ini berkenan maka _monggo_ silakan di review kalo perlu di fav XD. Setelah membaca ini diharapkan jangan lempari saya flame karena kokoro ini baru saja ketusuk dengan nilai mat dibawah kkm (akan jauh lebih baik bila segera tekan back kalau tidak suka), saran dan kritik membangun sangat dibutuhkan

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Ciap...ciap...ciap udah pagi!

Kalau kau intip sedikit kedalam sebuah rumah dengan gorden setengah terbuka di ujung sebuah jalan kota shiganshina, maka kau akan menemukan seorang pria muda bersurai brunet yang masih sibuk terlelap dalam tidur, tenggelam dalam mimpi dan hanyut dari dunia nyata

Dengan iler kering di sisi bibirnya, igauan tidak jelas, dan lihatlah ia barusan menggigit gulingnya seperti guguk kecil di luar sana yang mau bermain. Jam weker kembali berbunyi, pria muda itu membantingnya secara tidak sadar ke lantai

 _Eh apaan tuh yang barusan di lempar?_

Sepertinya perlahan iris hijau itu mulai menampakan keberadaanya. Setengah membuka mata, mengumpulkan nyawa, mengapus sisa iler kering, ngucek belek. Hening sejenak setelah menatap weker yang pecah "anjrit! Jam weker gue!" jeritnya tidak elit

\\('')/

Eren sigap mengenakan kemejanya seusai mandi, memakai celana panjang hitamnya, serta dasi yang hanya menggantung di lehernya, mengambil jaket dan berlari menerjang pintu kamar. Entah karena semangat atau kecerobohan, ia sukses terjungkal dari tangga. Darah menetes dari hidungnya

"bisa-bisanya jatuh dari tangga, dasar ceroboh..."seorang anak mengulurkan tangannya memberi bantuan, Eren menggenggam tangan mungil itu. satu kata 'lembut'. Tangan anak bersurai eboni itu lembut, Eren mengelusnya berulang kali sebelum mendapat satu pukulan di pipinya

Dan sambil mengeluh mengikatkan dasi yang sebelumnya hanya menggantung di leher si brunet

"ini bekalnya, tadi bangun kesiangan jadi bekalmu Cuma telur orak arik" anak bermanik hitam arang itu menyerahkan kotak makan pada si surai brunet. manik mata hitam itu sekilas sepeti berwarna biru saat terbias cahaya matahari dari celah gorden. Eren membungkukan badannya, mengecup kening si surai eboni

"yap, aku berangkat, Levi!" pemuda bernama Levi itu hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya saat lelaki bersurai coklat itu menutup pintu

.

Eren berlari dengan semangat 'takut telat' ini sudah hari kedua Eren telat pergi ke kantor. Dan sialnya ia harus benar-benar telat karena bis baru saja meninggalkannnya. Berlari sampai kantor? Siapa takut! Maka dalam hitungan detik Eren sprint menuju kantor –berlari sejauh 100 km –

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan Eren lebih mirip cucian kotor dari pada seorang pegawai kantoran, kancing kemeja tebuka sampai dada, dasi yang sempat di pakaikan anak manis kesukaannya terpaksa harus di lepas, kaus oblong yang basah karena keringat. Eren sudah bawa persiapan

Jean teman kudanya muncul, memberikan _brofist_ dan melemparkan botol berisi air dingin "tumben lu mau beliin gue, air dingin?" si surai brunet menatap lakanat pemberian teman kudanya

"kalo lu tanya kayak gitu, gue Cuma kasian sama elu. Lu lebih mirip pak bokis yang biasa bersihin selokan..." Jean memasang muka menyebalkan yang setiap Eren lihat, ia ingin mengikut sertakan Jean dalam acara Idhul Adha sebagai qurbannya

"njir"

"btw, gimana sama bocah yang tinggal sama elu? Siapa namanya? Lev, Lev, Leuvi, Leve, Lele..."

"Levi?"

"nah, itu dia baru mau gue ucapin" sembur Jean

"tai kucing! Ngomong aja masih gak beres, riwayat pendidikan lu gimana sih?!

"bego, gue sekolah dari es-de, terus ke es-em-pe, terus ke es-em-a' baru kuliah! Emang kayak elu dari SD ke SMA riwayat pendidikan lo gak jelas"

"bacot lu kuda, mati aja lu pas Idhul adha! Gw deh yang sembelih elu"

"njir, eh! Awalnya gw nanyain anak yang tinggal ama elu, dia gimana kabarnya?!" Jean mulai nyolot, Eren menyembur Jean dengan air di mulutnya

"baik, kok. Lukanya juga udah sembuh semua...kenapa lu nanyain?" Eren menatap si kuda dengan wajah angker seolah berkata _kalo lu bilang lu naksir dia gw cekek lu pake dasi_ –author gak berani mendekat saat aura hitam terlihat dari tubuh si rambut coklat –

"gak, gw khawatir aja. Kan kesian itu anak, gw jadi kepikiran waktu Armin nanya ke gue" _oh jadi_ _Armin toh yang nanya_ , Eren gak jadi marah. Wajahnya mendadak suram saat mendengar pernyataan Jean. jean seolah mengerti perasaan sahabatnya menepuk pundaknya

"woles aja bro, ya seenggaknya dia masih idup..." bukannya semangat Eren tambah murung, Jean tidak merasa bersalah ia malah merasa kata-katanya benar dan Eren tidak seharusnya bersedih karena itu

 _Buuuaagh_

Satu pukulan di pipi, gak keras-keras amat sih tapi cukup untuk meninggalkan bekas lebam membiru di sana. Eren balas memukul pipi Jean, Jean tidak membalas "semangat dong! Kalo lu males-malesan gimana caranya elu mau biayain hidup itu anak?! Bego!" mendengarnya Eren jadi semangat di tambah gedek, dan dengan kecepatan cahayanya Eyeshield 21 ia menuju lantai 3 kantornya

Jean senyum senyum sendiri, gak jelas "nah, itu baru Eren yang gw kenal, modusin Armin ah~" kata Jean senyum-senyum gaje

.

Eren memang bukan kakak atau sanak saudara dari Levi, bocah manis yang sekarang tinggal bersamanya. Alasannya sederhana, beberapa bulan yang lalu keluarga kecil Levi dan ibunya mengalami kecelakaan, tepat setelah levi memenangkan pertandingan sepak bola pertamanya

Akibatnya ia kehilangan ibunya yang meninggal pada kecelakaan itu, Tak ada saudara yang Levi kenal hanya sahabat ibunya yang seorang pegawai kantoran yang ia kenal sebagai Eren.

Dan yang membuat Eren berlari sejauh 100 km lebih demi menghindari kemacetan mencapai stasiun adalah suara parau seorang anak berusia 10 tahun yang nyaris menangis di telpon dengan mengatakan _"...Eren, ibu tidak bersamaku lagi..."_ Eren segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya setelah mendapat kejelasan dimana bocah manis itu berada

Dan Eren tidak pernah lupa, saat Levi memeluknya sambil menangis. Mencurahkan kesedihannya di rengkuhan lengan itu, tak banyak yang ia katakan hanya mencerca seperti _'dasar sial, bodoh, lemah! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang ku sayangi'_ dan Eren tidak pernah melupakannya

Sejak tinggal di rumah Eren, Levi lebih banyak menunjukan ekspresinya. Dan entah sejak kapan Eren menyukai anak itu.

.

Eren menyukai orang yang spesial, seorang anak manis yang seolah ia kenal sudah lama. Levi juga manusia tsundere, sekalipun ia suka ia akan berusaha menutupinya. Eren hanya berharap anak itu lebih jujur pada diri sendiri

Malam tiba, Eren berjalan gontai kerumahnya. Rasa letih seolah membungkus dirinya seperti kue molen, stress menumpuk seperti panekuk, dan otaknya ringan seperti whip cream –maklum Eren laper –

"aku pulang..." dan Eren Jaeger berhasil menapakan kaki di rumah dengan selamat *lempar conveti* seorang pemuda bersurai eboni muncul dari balik ruang dapur tangannya masih membawa pisau dapur

"selamat datang, makan malam segera siap, tasmu?" Levi meminta tasnya, Eren menyerahkannya, melonggarkan dasi dan duduk di sofa panjang, Levi menyambitnya dengan sendok sup agar ia cepat mandi

Ah, ini yang Eren inginkan, mandi dengan tenang, makan makanan enak, dan tidur dengan santai.

Anda bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana Eren, mana daging ham. Malam tenang itu berubah saat Levi menyerang! Menindih Eren begitu saja, Eren panik dan dengan terpakasa menarik lengan Levi mencengkram kedua lengan yang lebih kecil dari telapak tangannya, mendorongnya jatuh ke kasur

Levi yang panik menendang perut Eren, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat pria muda itu bergeming "uukh, lepaskan...!" entah apa yang terjadi melihat Levi yang melakukan perlawanan sia-sia begitu membuatnya... _eh tunggu kenapa celana gue mendadak sempit?_ Pikir Eren. Tapi ia harus tenang atau tidak ia akan menghabisi Levi di sini

"Levi, kenapa menangis?!" Eren langsung membuat jarak antara dia dan bocah itu. Levi segera bangun dari posisinya, menghapus air matanya

"siapa yang menangis dasar bodoh!" Levi melempar satu bantal pada Eren, Eren dengan sigap menghindarinya

"kalau begitu kenapaa?!" dan setelah mengeluarkan perkataan itu, Eren merasa harus melompat dari pohon terdekat, Levi memeluknya tanpa alasan masih dengan caci-maki dan hinaan

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?" Levi mulai mebenamkan wjahnya diantara dada Eren. Eren yakin penyebabnya adalah mimpi

"ini sudah ke tiga kalinya kau kesini, sambil menangis dan tidak jelas alasannya" tidak, Eren tidak marah ia malah mengelus surai eboni itu dengan lembutnya, membuat Levi lebih nyaman

"mimpi..." jawab si bocah singkat, setelah menjawabnya Eren mendorong bahu Levi ke kasur mengembalikan posisinya seperti tadi; memerangkap Levi dibawahnya diantara lengannya. Eren merendahkan wajahnya menghapus jarak antara bibirnya dan bibir mungil Levi, hanya ciuman sederhana, sekedar menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir bocah di bawahnya

"apa kau hidup lewat mimpi? Dengar lupakan semuanya, aku yang akan membuatmu melupakan semua mimpi konyol itu"

Eren kembali melumat bibir mungil levi, menggigit bibir bawahnya meminta akses masuk. Mengabsen gigi, menjelajahi rongga mulut, dan berdansa lidah "nnnh" saliva menuruni bibir Levi ia nyaris tidak bisa bernafas, wajahnya memerah. Dan saat Eren menyudahi kegiatannya, ia tidak jadi berhenti saat melihat ekspresi Levi, wajah yang memerah, nafas yang tersengal dan suaranya

Eren menelusupkan tangannya kebalik kaus longgar si surai Eboni, menariknya sebatas dada, memperlihatkan puting Levi yang sedang menegang, Eren meurunkan wajah, melirik Levi yang sedang mati-matian menahan suaranya. Eren menarik tangan si bocah yang menutupi mulutnya "jangan di tahan, keluarkan saja, hanya aku yang mendengar" Eren menahan kedua lengan itu menumpukan berat pada kakinya

"ahh...ha..nnh!" Levi mulai mendesah saat lidah Eren bereksplorasi diatas puting kiri yang sudah menegang sementara tangan kanannya menekan, mencubit dan menarik puting kanannya

"aaah" rintihnya saat jemari Eren mengusapnya. Levi mendorong bahu Eren, dan sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah Eren masih asik bermain sendiri

"E...EREEEN! AAAH! STOP! STOP!" desahnya saat Eren menarik celana pendeknya dan menyentuh ujung kejantanannya. Eren menurunkan badannya, iris hijaunya menatap kejantanan Levi yang mulai meneteskan cairan, dan Eren melumat kejantanan si surai eboni, menjilat dan menghisap, Levi hanya bisa mendesah sembari menambah jumlah pasokan udara ke paru-parunya

"Er..en, stoop! Nngh~" Levi sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauhkan Eren dari kejantanannya, tapi sebanyak itu pula ia gagal, seolah semua tenaganya sudah terkuras hanya untuk mendesah yang semakin lama membuat Eren makin semangat, obat kuat sudah tidak laku lagi kalau manusia kayak Eren ada banyak

"stoop! Berhenti ja...jangan...aaaah!" Levi melengkungkan badannya, datang lebih awal. Eren menjilat sisa cairannya yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya, manik mata emerald itu melirik Levi yang terlihat letih, ini pertama kalinya.

"kau tau aku melakukan ini agar kau cepat melupakan mimpi bodohmu itu..." Eren mengecup kening Levi, yang lebih muda melenguh kecil "kalau kau tak keberatan aku akan melanjutkannya..."

Eren mulai melakukan penetrasi pada lubang kecil itu, membasahi jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri dan mulai menusukannya perlahan kedam lubang kecil itu "aaah...ha...ahhhn~"

"uwaa, kau sempit sekali!" Eren menambah digit jarinya, melakukan gerakan menusuk keluar masuk ke lubang kecil itu, sesekali Levi meminta berhenti tapi Eren melanjutkannya dan berlasan kalau tidak dilakukan lubangmu tidak akan terbiasa dengan milikku

"AAAH...AAH..AAAHN!" _got it!_ Eren mendapatkan spot kesukaan Levi. Ia menarik keluar jemarinya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya, Levi melihatnya samar-samar, tungkainya gemetar tidak yakin dengan yang ini

"i..itu akan di masukan ke sana?!" Levi nyaris berteriak setelah melihat ukurannya yang tiga kali lipat miliknya. Eren sweatdroop lalu memandang kejantanannya yang sudah protes dari tadi

"i, iya. Ada masalah?" Eren bego masalah lah, Levi menatap ngeri benda yang kini sedang berada dalam genggaman Eren _'itu lebih mirip titaaan!'_ pikir Levi. Eren melirik pantat Levi yang kecil, sepertinya Eren harus berdoa agar titannya tidak melukai bocah di bawahnya –author titip doa aja –

"bertahanlah...se, sebentar!" Eren mulai mendorong masuk kejantanannya kedalam lubang mungil itu, sesekali menggeram

" _shit!_ Kau meremasku, sulit bergerak!" Eren merengkuh tubuh Levi yang kini sibuk menahan rasa sakit _maaf Levi, maaf_

"aaaaaah" desah Levi, sepertinya kejantanan Eren mencapai spotnya. Levi melengkungkan tubuhnya, Eren mulai bergerak menyerempet titik kenikmatan Levi berkali-kali

"ah..ah..aaaahn~" Levi meremat bantal, sementara Eren menggerakan pinggulnya dan Memeluk punggung Levi sembari mencium leher jenjangnya

Entah apa yan terjadi Levi tidak ingat. Yang ia ingat hanya mendadak ia merasa mengantuk tapi berusaha menahannya, dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan banyak hal kecuali mendesah saat cairan Eren memenuhinya. Setelahnya ia tidak ingat apa pun

.

Pagi telah datang, sianar matahari masuk memenuhi kamar, angin sejuk membelai wajah si surai eboni. Perlahan manik mata hitam itu mulai tampak saat merasakan ada yang mengelus rambutnya, manik mata onyx berubah warna menjadi biru gelap saat terkena cahaya matahari

"Levi, ayo sarapan..." seorang pria muda berambut kecoklatan membelai pipinya, turun menyusuri garis rahangnya. Levi mengusap matanya, ia tidak ingat pernah menarik selimut

"kau tidak bekerja?" tanya yang lebih muda setelah melihat jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 10. Punggungnya terasa berat dan pantatnya terasa sakit, ia enggan mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam

"nggak, kan hari sabtu. Em, masih sakit?" tanya Eren menunjukan wajah konyolnya, _masih sakit lha banget!_ Jawab Levi dalam hati. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan tadi, Eren mengacak surai hitam arang itu

"maaf, semalam hanya nafsu..." Eren beranjak setelah memeluk tubuh kecil itu. Levi merasa aneh, sejak kapan kaus lengan panjang hitamnya berubah warna jadi putih dan tubuhnya bau sabun Lemon

"hei, kau...ini kerjaanmu?" Levi menyibakan selimut bergambar pemandangaannya, berusaha berdiri sekalipun ia masih merasakan nyeri dibagian pantat

"iya, aku memandikanmu sejak jam tujuh. Karena kau sama sekali tidak terbangun ya sudah" mendengarnya Levi sweatdroop. Lain kali balas dendam bokongnya sakit ini!

"apa kau masih memikirkan mimpimu?"  
"hmm, masih sedikit. Aku hanya..." Levi enggan melanjutkan ucapannya

Eren memeluk Levi, megusap rambutnya. Yang lebih muda terlihat bingung "lupakan mimpi bodoh itu. aku akan ada di sini..." tak banyak yang ia katakan tapi itu cukup membawa kehangatan pada Levi, anak itu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Eren

 _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi..._

.

.

 _ **OWARI DA**_

a/n: ini fic gak ada ide tapi panjang banget. Sebenernya mau bikin scene tentang mimpi Levi, tapi kepanjangan mungkin lain kali saya bikin sekuel atau prekuelnya. Saya masih kuranng puas terkesan kecepetan gitu -_- Ya mohon maap aja kalo bahasa, kalimat dan teman-temannya kurang di pahami, dan penggambaran yg gak jelas, karena itu saya minta saran dan kritik membangun dari semua yang sudah mau melonggarkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ancur colab dengan teman laknat saya coeg ini!^^ selamat puasa!

Last word Review? (di fav boleh #plaaak)

See you~


End file.
